The Full Monkey
Characters (in order of appearance) *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Ann Possible *Wade *Professor Acari *Monkey Fist *Monkey Ninjas *Bonnie Rockwaller Plot Summary Mission * Villain: Monkey Fist * Evil plot: Use the amulet to become Monkey King. De-bond the amulet from Kim by any means necessary. Personal Storyline Kim accidentally becomes bonded with The Amulet of the Monkey King and begins transforming into a monkey, but is kidnapped by Monkey Fist who intends to get the amulet back. Meanwhile, Ron finds a monkey he believes to be Kim and looks desperately for a way to change her back, while avoiding the complications Josh Mankey's attention may provide. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: You know, Bonnie's been circulating a "ban the dog" petition. * Ron: The Mad Dog cannot be caged, leashed... * Kim: Or housebroken. * Ron: That game was in triple overtime. I couldn't leave the court. I got a little excited, and, well, accidents happen. ---- * Kim: Hey, Wade. What’s the sitch? * Wade: Monkey Fist has escaped. And he’s been spotted in China. * Ron: No... No! NO! Not monkeys again! Why does it always have to be monkeys?! I can’t stand monkeys! * Kim: Done? * Ron: Almost. CURSE YOU, MONKEYS! AAAAAGH!... OK, I’m done. ---- * Kim: Thanks for the ride, Professor Acari. * Acari: Oh, Kim! It's the least I could do, after you saved my cybergenetic tick. * Kim: Oh, it was no big. * Ron: Except for the part where you almost blew your nose. You know, off your face. ---- * Ron: “Year Of The Monkey”?! How much monkey is one man is supposed to take? ---- * Wade: (Coughing) Uh-oh. * Kim: Uh-oh, what? * Wade: I checked out that monkey amulet. Monkey Fist was on to something! The legend holds that whoever wears it becomes the Monkey King. * Ron: Love the king part – not the monkey. * Wade: Actually, it’s more monkey than king. * Kim: Great, I’m gonna be... a monkey! * Ron: Can't you stop it? * Wade: Well, I'm not really sure. * Kim: That's not what I wanted to hear. * Wade: Don't worry. I'll get to work and let you know as soon as I've got something. ---- * Barkin: Let's move it people, time for student photos. Stoppable, none of your punk hand gestures this time. * Ron: What? It was a thumbs up. * Barkin: Sit on your hands, just in case. * Barkin: Possible, I see you're holding up your picture day tradition. * Kim: Well, maybe if I pluck. (Looks into her monkey hands) * Kim: Aye! (Yells and then screeches like a monkey) (Covers her mouth) * Barkin: (Off-screen) Pictures, people, let's move! ---- * Man: So, er, are you in town on business? * Monkey Fist: (takes the card with his foot) Yes! Monkey business. ---- * Ron: My best friend is... my worst nightmare! ---- * Ron: Wade, you're talking science, this is magic, evil, stinkin' monkey magic. You can't fight magic with science! * Wade: I can too. * Ron: No you can't. * Wade: Can too. * Ron: Can not. * Wade: Can too. * Ron: Can not. * Wade: Can too! * Ron: CAN NOT! * Wade: Can too! Infinity. * Ron: Ooh, got me with the infinity clause. ---- * Ron: Ok, smile pretty for the camera. * Monkey: Huh! * Photographer: It's an ape. * Ron: Technically, she's a monkey. Apes don't have tails. * Photographer: Whatever. I get paid either way. (throws banana at her face) ---- * Ron: Yo, Josh, man. I got someone here I think you'd rather be talking to. * Bonnie: Total rudeness. We were dishing. * Ron: Bonnie, no offense, but you're way out of your league. * Bonnie: Excuse me? * Ron: My man Josh here has had his eye on this little lady for quite some time. * Josh: Dude, are you trying to set me up with a monkey?! ---- * Announcer: And Look! Lowerton brought another Lemur mascot! * Monkey Fist: A lemur?! I’ve never even been to Madagascar! Hm! Lemur, indeed! ---- * Barkin: That's it, buddy. You're in violation of code. Impersonating a mascot. Lemur, ha! Where's your tail, lemur? Take him away! * Monkey Fist: I am a monkey master! Not a lemur! Gallery Outfits Kim fm blue.PNG|Light blue crop top, blue pants fm mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit FM Cheer Monkey.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit (Kim as a monkey) fm cheer.PNG|Standard cheerleading outfit FM Pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants Ron Screenshots Image0242.jpg Image0247.jpg Image0257.jpg Image0404.jpg 0389 (2).jpg TheFullMonkey.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board *Cheer-Off TONIGHT *SMILE It's Photo Day *Beat the Lemurs! Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's transportation: N/A Allusions *The title of this episode is most likely an allusion to the British slang phrase, "the full monty," generally synonymous with the phrase "the whole nine yards." Trivia * There are actual Chinese tales about the Monkey King, but in the actual Chinese tales there is already a Monkey King named Sun Wukong. The most well known story about Sun Wukong is the ancient Classic Chinese novel Journey to the West so it is possible the writers of the story made an error or altered the story for the episode. * This is the second time a villain goes after Kim thanks to a piece of jewelry. The first time being October 31st. However, this time she is actually kidnapped. * This is the second time that Ron overcomes his fear of monkeys long enough to befriend one. * This is the only time that any of the Monkey Ninjas is revealed to have a name or established gender: Chippy, who is female. * This episode was aired in 2004 and it was the Year of the Monkey. Errors *The gaps between the bars in the cage that Monkey Fist put Kim in were large enough for her to just walk out. Continuity * The Monkey Ninjas first appeared in Monkey Ninjas in Space. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links *Disney Wiki: The Full Monkey Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rough drafts